Miasto Tęczy
by Buka-sama
Summary: KuroBasowe postacie w Darowym świecie. Sadystyczne wampiry, olśniewające faerie i znikający czarodzieje. Do tego masochistyczne wilkołaki i chamscy Nocni Łowcy. To wszystko podane ze sporą porcją gejozy. Na Anioła! AoKise, AoKaga/KagaKuro, MidoTaka, MuraAka, NijiHai


**Dobra, to będzie crossover. KuroBasu i seria Dary Anioła. Osoby, które nie czytały Darów niech się nie zrażają, wszyscy bohaterowie będą KuroBasowi, a jedynie pozostawię świat stworzony przez Cassandrę Clare. Wszelkie zawiłości postaram się ładnie wyjaśnić. Niektóre wydarzenia lub zachowania mogą się kojarzyć komuś z bohaterami serii ;)**

**No więc, istnieją Nocni Łowcy. Są to potomkowie ludzi i aniołów. Mieszkają w Instytutach (to, że mieszkają razem, nie znaczy, że są spokrewnieni!) na całym świecie. Walczą z demonami, obrzydliwymi potworami nie przypominającymi ludzi. Na ciele mają wymalowane Znaki, które zapewniają im niektóre cechy potrzebne w walce. Poza tym, istnieją jeszcze Podziemni, czyli krzyżówki ludzi z demonami. Czarownicy - dzieci Lilith, wampiry - Dzieci Nocy, wilkołaki - dzieci Księżyca i faerie (coś jak wróżki). Zawarli Porozumienia z Nocnymi Łowcami i nie atakują się nawzajem. Wampiry nienawidzą wilkołaków i na odwrót. Wszyscy boją się faerie, bo są prastare, przebiegłe i bardzo pociągające.**

**To tyle ze świata z książki. Poza tym, jeszcze sytuacja w moim opowiadaniu. Mimo, że istnieją Porozumienia, można wyraźnie wyczuć, że wampiry zbierają się do czegoś, i to coś wcale nie jest dobre, czy legalne. Mimo to, Nocni Łowcy nie mogą zaatakować ich bez żadnych dowodów. Wilkołaki na razie są spokojne i nie chcą się wtrącać. Czarowników to nie obchodzi, natomiast faerie jak zwykle udają nieprzejętych, a tak naprawdę knują w związku z sytuacją własne plany, które mają przynieść im korzyści.**

**To teraz jeszcze lista bohaterów:**

**Aomine Daiki - Nocny Łowca, bardzo porywczy i gwałtowny, nie boi się niczego. No, chyba, że Riko zacznie gotować. Przyjaciel Kagamiego i Takao.**

**Kagami Taiga - Nocny Łowca, mieszka w Instytucie z Aomine, Takao i Riko. Trochę wstydliwy, ale dobry w starciach z demonami. Gotuje dla wszystkich.**

**Takao Kazunari - Nocny Łowca, wesoły i roześmiany chłopak. Lubi dokuczać swoim przyjaciołom w Instytucie. Ma bardzo dobre oko i żaden demon się przed nim nie ukryje.**

**Riko Aida - Nocna Łowczyni, trochę starsza od chłopaków. Traktuje ich jak młodszych braci. Pomaga im wymyślać strategie i, choć sama dobrze posługuje się bronią, zwykle tego nie robi.**

**Akashi Seijuuro - Stoi na czele wszystkich wampirów w regionie, siejąc niezaprzeczalny strach. Przypodobał sobie pewnego wilkołaka, którego mało co obchodzi. Traktuje go jak chłopca na posyłki, ale inni szepczą, że coś więcej może być na rzeczy.**

**Nijimura Shuuzou - Sam mógłby władać wszystkimi wampirami, lecz oddał stanowisko Akashiemu, by nie musieć chodzić na spotkania z Nocnymi Łowcami i ukryć przed nimi kilka rzeczy. Jego sadystyczne zapędy nie są tajemnicą, tak samo jak to, że lubi wykorzystywać Haizakiego.**

**Midorima Shintarou - Wampir, niedawno przemieniony, wciąż zagubiony w nowym świecie. Nie podobają mu się intrygi Akashiego i Nijimury, ale boi się postawić.**

**Murasakibara Atsushi - Wilkołak, posłuszny Akashiemu jak pies. Niewiele rzeczy go obchodzi, ale jeżeli naprawdę się zdenerwuje i przemieni, lepiej uciekać jak najdalej.**

**Haizaki Shougo - Wilkołak z masochistycznymi zapędami, nie kryje się ze swoimi powiązaniami z Nijimurą.**

**Kuroko Tetsuya - Czarownik, obojętny na większość nowinek w świcie Podziemnych. Wyspecjalizowany w nagłym znikaniu.**

**Momoi Satsuki - Czarownica, zakochana w Kuroko. Specjalistka w sprawach miłości, niestety Tetsuya zawsze potrafi wyczuć jej eliksiry i odeprzeć zaklęcia.**

**Kise Ryota - faerie, niezwykle piękne i pociągające. Ma wielkie, lśniące skrzydła, które przy ludziach zwykle ukrywa zaklęciem. Mimo swojego wdzięku, wciąż jest trochę dziecinny i ciapowaty przez co ciągle zbiera baty od swojego trochę mniej urodziwego kolegi, Kasamatsu.**

**Wszystkie "dziwności" będę wyjaśniać w rozdziałach na bieżąco :)**

- Daiki, chamska świnio, nogi ze stołu, tu się żre! - Kagami zawsze był wyjątkowo miły dla swojego przyjaciela. Zwracał mu uwagę w kulturalny sposób, starał się nie zauważać rażących braków w jego wychowaniu i tym podobne.

- Yhym, zluzuj, bo ci żyłka pęknie. - odpowiedział, pokornie stawiając stopy na podłodze. Z Taigą się nie zadziera, bo ten w odwecie potrafi zafundować człowiekowi tygodniową głodówkę. Jeszcze gorzej, kiedy Riko postanowi ulitować się nad tym człowiekiem i zrobić mu jedzenie. Żegnaj, okrutny świecie! Chłopcy domyślali się, jak zabiła w swoim niedługim życiu tyle demonów, chociaż nie lubi sięgać po broń. Po prostu bestialsko poczęstowała je swoją popisową potrawką. Aomine aż się wzdrygnął na myśl o takim okrucieństwie.

- Jak cię, kurka wodna, jeszcze raz zobaczę z tymi girami na stole podczas obiadu, to ci coś innego pęknie! - Nocny Łowca od rana był nieswój. Wrzeszczał na wszystkich i wszystko, czepiając się o byle co. Może chodziło o to, że jego ciemnoskóry przyjaciel kolejny raz przyprowadził na noc panienkę? Co z tego, że była Przyziemną? Odpowiednia runa, trochę czasu i zapomni.

- Och, czy ja słyszę nasze kochane papużki? - Do kuchni wkroczył Takao. - Znów drą na siebie mordy? Wiecie co, słychać was w moim pokoju. W moim pokoju, czaicie? Nie żeby coś, ale mieszkamy w wielkim, starym kościele. Wielkim. I normalnie nie mogę odpocząć we własnym pokoju, bo moje dwa ulubione pustogłowe australopiteki wydzierają się, jakby ich ze skóry obdzierali! Na Anioła! Muszę wam przypominać, kto musiał dzisiaj popierdzielać za tym ohydnym, glutowatym demonem, bo wy, ślepe dupki, żeście się do śluzu przykleili? A teraz nawet nie dacie mi...

- Powiedzieliśmy trzy zdania - przerwał mu dobitnie Daiki. - Ty przychodzisz tutaj, fochasz się za to, wrzeszczysz trzy razy więcej i dużo głośniej. Jak to jest, że ci jeszcze nie przyłożyłem za te twoje paplanie?

- Bo jesteśmy jedną, wielką, kochającą się rodzinką? - stwierdził rozbrajająco, jednocześnie grzebiąc łyżką w garnku na kuchence.

- Gdybym był spokrewniony z takim pojebem jak ty, natychmiastowo skoczyłbym z mostu - odparł ciemnoskóry bez zastanowienia.

- Och... Ao-chan, jak my się wszyscy uwielbiamy! Chodźcie się przytulić! - zawołał radośnie drugi chłopak.

- Spieprzaj pedałku. I jeszcze raz nazwij mnie Ao-chan, to ci twarz przemebluję. - Mimo swoich gróźb, poczochrał go przyjaźnie po głowie. Kiedy nie masz wielu ludzi, którym możesz ufać, zaczynasz znosić nawet najbardziej denerwujące jednostki.

- Ach... - Kuroko pokiwał w zrozumieniu głową. Tak naprawdę nie słuchał swojej rozmówczyni od dobrych trzydziestu minut, ale wszelkie bardziej i mniej dyskretne próby okazania jej tego, spełzły na niczym. Siorbał więc swojego waniliowego shake'a, całkiem legalnie przywołanego z pobliższego fastfooda i patrzył obojętnie przed siebie. Natomiast siedząca naprzeciw niego Satsuki gestykulowała żywo, rozprawiając o czymś z przejęciem. Jej różowe kosmyki latały w tą i z powrotem, kiedy kręciła głową. "Po co właściwie wykonywała ten gest, kiedy prowadziła monolog? Przecież to oznacza zaprzeczenie. Komu ona zaprzecza? Samej sobie?"

Te jakże ciekawe rozważania przerwała mu dłoń machająca stanowczo zbyt blisko jego twarzy.

- Tetsu! - jęknęła z wyrzutem. - Zapytałam, co sądzisz o tym nowym kundlu Nijimury, Haizakim! Słuchasz ty mnie w ogóle?

- Nie - odparł zgodnie z prawdą. - Dobrze wiesz, że twoje gorące ploteczki mnie wcale nie obchodzą. Właściwie po co znowu tu przyszłaś? - zapytał, a po chwili na jego twarzy pojawił się błysk zrozumienia. - Chodzi o ten eliksir miłosny, który był w moim shake'u pół godziny temu? Nie martw się, zniknął, zanim się napiłem, więc nie czekaj na efekty.

W odpowiedzi jego towarzyszka nadęła policzki i prychnęła wściekła.

- Jak rany, nie wierzę, że ktoś się w ogóle na to nabiera... - westchnął, patrząc na plecy wychodzącej Satsuki. Ta różowa landryna męczyła go już... ile to będzie... jakieś dwieście lat! Sam nie wierzył, że jeszcze czegoś z tym nie zrobił. Może czas znaleźć sobie kogoś? Wtedy mogłaby dać sobie spokój. Mimo, że nie odwzajemniał jej uczuć, nie chciał jej zabić. Albo poranić. Czy coś. Lubił ją na swój sposób, chociaż denerwowała go niemiłosiernie.

- Kise, ty skończony idioto, ile razy mam ci mówić, żebyś chował skrzydła, kiedy wychodzisz do ludzi! - Ryota poczuł znane mrowienie na plecach, kiedy dotknęło go zaklęcie. Po chwili to odczucie zostało stłumione przez mocne i precyzyjne kopnięcie starszego kolegi.

- Auu, Kasamatsu! Za co?! - jęknął przeciągle blondyn, a łzy zaświeciły w jego oczach. Ktoś mógłby powiedzieć, że to najbardziej rozczulający obrazek świata, ale brunet zamachnął i strzelił go ponownie.

- Za to, że w ogóle na nic nie uważasz! - warknął. - Masz pojęcie, jak to by wyglądało, gdyby poważany, znany model, wyszedł na ulicę ze świecącymi skrzydłami? Jak ty mnie wkurzasz!

Nijimura patrzył z lubością na bladą skórę chłopaka, pokrytą różnymi znamionami. Siniaki, zadrapania i jeszcze świeże ślady po jego kłach. Zassał się delikatnie na szyi, smakując młodą, pachnącą krew. W odpowiedzi usłyszał cichy jęk. Zawsze miał słabość do wilkołaków. Zaślepione oddaniem kundle. Pozbawione wolnej woli. Wierne bez reszty swojemu panu. Uległe. Z podkulonym ogonem pozwalające robić wszystko, na co szanujący się wampir nigdy by nie pozwolił. Chociaż, dzisiaj go zaskoczył. Kiedy wpił się spragniony w jego delikatną skórę, poczuł na sobie wilcze pazury. Nic dziwnego, zbliżała się pełnia i Haizaki powoli przestawał panować nad przemianą.

Przejechał ostrym paznokciem po jego plecach, obserwując kropelki czerwonego płynu wypływające z nowej rany. Ten głęboki odcień, tak uzależniający. Mimo, że zaspokoił już głód, nie mógł się jej oprzeć. Najchętniej wypiłby całą, nie zostawiłby nic. Niestety, jego ulubiona zabawka nie będzie działać bez tego drogocennego płynu. Jeśli chce jeszcze kiedyś usłyszeć pojękiwania swojego białego wilka, musi dawkować sobie tę przyjemność. Zlizał delikatnie pozostał krople, wstał i wyszedł bez pożegnania, odprowadzony stęsknionym, lekko zamglonym spojrzeniem.

Midorima wciąż nie mógł przyzwyczaić się do swojego doskonałego wzroku i tego, że nie potrzebuje już okularów. Co chwila podnosił rękę, by poprawić je na nosie i opuszczał zmieszany. Na szczęście nie rumienił się z tego powodu. Krew nie krążyła już w jego ciele, więc nie mogła, jak dotąd, rozlać się na policzkach. To było co najmniej dziwne. Cała ta sytuacja była dziwna. Wręcz chora. To niedorzeczne, umrzeć pewnego dnia, obudzić, rozgrzebując ziemię z grobu, wypić ze dwie butelki zwierzęcej posoki i jak gdyby nigdy nic zacząć chodzić po świecie.

Jeszcze gorzej, kiedy poznajesz przywódcę stworzeń podobnych do ciebie. Z niedorzecznymi czerwonymi włosami i obsesją na punkcie nożyczek. I tego, że zawsze ma rację.

Jednak naprawdę źle jest dopiero wtedy, kiedy całkowicie niechcący przyłapujesz go i pewnego fioletowego wilka na czynnościach co najmniej niestosownych.

Ratunku, jak się wypisać z tego niedorzecznego świata?


End file.
